Indra (Story Arc)
Indra (Story Arc) is a mini-arc following Kara Pashna as he travels across Indra to meet its Pantheon of gods after a litik, named Litik Rjingi, predicts the end of the planet Indra. The litiks predict that the end of the world will come with a single alien vessel. Pashna is sent by his own god, Jitarayara, to meet with the other gods and gather the clues for their salvationuntil he is executed by Pesu. Litik Map, with help from Litik Rjingi, continue his quest across the lands. History Forgotten Gods Main article: Pan Post 21 Two billion years ago, within her volcano on Indra, Kavili strives to create a masterpiece of the cosmos worthy as a gift for the Twelve God-Monarchs. This competition is no trifle when other deities of the NeSiverse are involved too. Ultimately she finds that is unable to create the masterwork with such limited resources and she looks into the depths of the universe where she sees the centre. She, and her workers, create a great spaceship that would take her there. As she blasts off her ship creates a huge crater out of the former volcano home. She journeys to the centre of the NeSiverse and comes to the terrible heat of the plasmatic centre. Unbeknownst to her, within that plasma is Kronos - a titan imprisoned long ago by the very God-Monarchs she had intended to appease. Kronos aids her into his prison and he tells her the truth of the God-Monarchs. Unable to free him he yearns, instead, to create. She aids him in the creation of a new universe, stored upon her ship, in which the djinni are born. She is instructed to find a place for the new universe within the Deep VoidPan Post 27, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Trijara Main article: Pan Post 16 Trijara is a god that likes his solitude. Within Kolaji, his temple, he rises, using a light-disc, through the cylindrical library, to watch the aurora sweep across the sky of Indra. This is a holy time for him and his followers as it marks the middle of winter - half-way through the long dark. Disturbing Trijara is a sign of disrespect, especially during such a time. He lowers himself back down to the lowest level of the temple to meet with the intruder - Kara Pashna, a kara of Jitarayara. He comes seeking Trijara's wisdom on behalf of his godPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Jitarayara Main article: Pan Post 18 Kara Pashna returns from Tandras to the city of Kajadat, where Jitarayara awaits him. He enters the mechanical city and meets with his god in The Kiri, the squat, hexagonal building at the centre of the city. He tells Jitarayara that Trijara believes the prophecy, as seen by a litik of Kamal, could come to pass and that he would research the issue. Jitarayara is too impatient for Trijara's book-reading and so he commands his kara to visit Kamal and her litik for more information. Pashna is bestowed Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon, who would fly by to Kajadat to grant the god any news that Pashna has to offerPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Kamal Part 1 Main article: Pan Post 19 Pashna arrives in the city of Penumbra and must take a ferry to the Temple of Kamal. Once he arrives the city's lights are all turns off as the planet Brethrain, the gas giant that the planet Indra has been caught by, slowly eclipses the sun. This is Indra Day, a day of darkness and reflection. During the eclipse he feels the hand of another. Once it's passed he finds the hand belongs to Litik Map, a young litik that guides him to the temple. Map reveals that he's watched Pashna for a long time, like a ghost at his side. He isn't, however, the one that saw the vision of Indra's end...Pan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Part 2 Main article: Pan Post 24 Pashna meets Kamal, who is a giant of a god that looms over the temple. Being a god that inspires patriotism, Kamal refuses to accept Indra's fate and devises a plan to learn more in hopes of avoiding it. She has gathered many litiks who will attempt a group meld to the same vision, the one seen by Litik Rjingi. They gather in an arena in the temple and fall into thought, expanding their minds from Indra and into the Other Plane, which they must pass through to seek the vision. But when such a plane is accessed, it weakens the fabric between planes and demons slip through to attack the litiks. The litiks that had not reached the vision are able to combat the demons and defend each other. Once the vision is over, the litiks gather for a meeting. It is revealed by Litik Rjingi that the demise of Indra begins with the arrival of a single, alien spaceship. He sends Bernard to inform JitarayaraPan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Pesu Part 1 Main article: Pan Post 28 Kamal sent Pashna on his way to another god, Pesu, believing none should stand idle. Pashna reaches the Apojiva Valleys which is under a constant blanket of rain. As he enters Attallaj Valley the rain lessens but he hears an incoming troop. He moves up the valley wall and watches soldiers of Attallaj go by on their spectral unicorns, tethered by machines that attached to the aethereal creatures despite usually being intangible. Before Pashna reaches the city where Pesu awaits he is kidnapped by Swati Ackbar and taken to Ovai Minor Valley, which is in open revolt against Attallaj Valley. Her son, Teala, is sick and she believes curses by Pesu for defying Attallaj. Pashna agrees to heal the boy despite fearing the consequences that Pesu may enact upon him. He is able to use his data-mould to help identify the disease, which better allows him to exert his soul with healing properties. He is then allowed to continue his journey to Attallaj Valley, to which he makes haste through the nightPan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Part 2 Main article: Pan Post 29 Pashna is escorted through Attallaj Valley by soldiers on spectral unicorns. He is delivered to the Ziggurat of Pesu where he makes his way through a corridor of bugbuds. He then meets Pesu himself, a skeletal god, who condemns Pashna for interfering with his punishent of Teala Ackbar. He believes Pashna should pay the price and he kills the kara. The next day Nari, the Duke of Attallaj, asks for Pashna to be restored to life but Pesu ignores the duke's plea. Later the same day Jitarayara himself visits Pesu and demands the return of Pashna but Pesu still is unrelentingPan Post 29, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Ovai Main article: Pan Post 30 Litiks Map and Rjingi had tried to plead with Pesu for Kara Pashna's return but after being unsuccessful they went to Ovai Major Valley. There they went to the Big Ovai Pagoda to engage in the carnal pleasures of the night. After taking a taxi carried by an imp they went up the pagoda, meeting people and seeing grand skeets outside. They reach the top where Rjingi suddenly has a vision and Map must defeat a demon to save the people. After knocking the demon off of the pagoda Rjingi wakes up to tell Map that he saw a woman with red skin but she didn't wish to destroy the planet, so maybe she could be reasoned with. They rejoiced, as does Ovai who is the temple itselfPan Post 30, Pan Page 1, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Maharashtak Main article: Pan Post 35 In the huge city of Indrakata, the god named Maharashtak stands atop of the Indran Cathedral and looks down upon her people, the Indrans of the city. She considers the Indran people to be her children and she descends towards them, forever floating through the air and never touching the ground. The Indrans begin a celebratory parade in the courtyard of the cathedral, the Family Remembrance Festival. The dance around wearing masks that are meant to be the facial representations of their chosen ancestor to honour. The masks usually have huge grins on them, an exaggerated form of Maharashtak's serene smile. Each family, dancing together, holds up a flag that is laden with sigils meant to represent aspects or traditions of their family and its story. Once the festival is over, some of the people seek blessings from Maharashtak and she allows them to kiss her hand, while she kisses the children - bestowing the children with health and contentedness. From the crowd comes Litiks Map and Rjingi. She asks them to stay at the cathedral before they resume the quest they inherited from Kara Pashna. They stay in the lounge for a while and Map creates a mask of his book-thieving ancestor, Phita Doon. They then go to the shrine room when Map wants food. There they see several shrines dedicated to the minor deities of Indra. The god of jam doughnuts constantly sends jam doughnuts to his shrine and the two Indrans take one each. Maharashtak meets them and reveals that the gods of Indra have long known of the aliens of the universe and that Kavili, the missing god, actually ascended to the centre of the universe when commissioned by alien gods. She suggests that they go to the lands of Kavili to see if any artefacts of hers remain that could glean some usePan Post 35, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary tba References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Story Arc Category:Mini-arc